


Sam's New school

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Sam parents died when he was younger, and he had been staying with his grandma in New Orleans for the past few years, that’s where he met Nick Fury, a teacher in his high school. Nick saw that Sam had a bright future, and he went up to Sam’s grandma and offered to take him under his wings, Nick too was his football coach and he had always wanted to have his own small family with his girlfriend Maria.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Sam sighs as he got out of his bedroom, he walks to the kitchen and puts on his shoes. Nick fury plates him his breakfast as Maria Hill got him his backpack ready.

“Eat your breakfast.” Nick Fury said.

“Don’t forget your book bag.” Maria reminds him.

“Come on guys, I’m 15, I’m old enough to handle my own things now.” Sam sighs as he ties his shoelaces.

“It’s not like you can’t take care of yourself, Sam. We made the deal with your grandma that we will take care of you.” Nick said as he sat next to him.

“Well if you kept the end of your deal, I wouldn’t be here right?” Sam said as he sips his orange juice.

“I’m sorry alright. I didn’t think that by announcing that you’re my son could actually affect your whole year in school. Come on it’s a fresh start, we both are going to the same school now.” Nick said as he sips his coffee.

“Remember the deal, Nick. You don’t call him your son, and he continues to keep his grades up, he will continue his studies at New York. I don’t want whatever happens in New Orleans to repeat itself. You hear that?” Maria said as she sips her coffee.

“Yes mom.” Both Nick and Sam said.

Sam parents died when he was younger, and he had been staying with his grandma in New Orleans for the past few years, that’s where he met Nick Fury, a teacher in his high school. Nick saw that Sam had a bright future, and he went up to Sam’s grandma and offered to take him under his wings, Nick too was his football coach and he had always wanted to have his own small family with his girlfriend Maria. When the school found out that Sam was adopted by Nick Fury, boys made fun of him saying that he needs a daddy to take care of him, he was bullied both on the field and off the field, until one of the days he had enough, when he tried to stand up for himself, his team attacked him on the field, including his then boyfriend Brock Rumlow, he had a few broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder and he couldn’t play for months. And the only reason he had a good grade and the team captain was because of Nick, but it was all rumours. But now they are in New York, with Nick being the new coach for Avengers high, while Maria was a police officer.

“Don’t mom, both of you. Come on you’re gonna be late for your first day of school.” Maria said as she swats their hands.

“Fine, you’re driving me to school, right?” Sam asked as he downs his cereal.

“Yes, we’re riding the bike today. So, come on now. Hunny, do the dishes alright.” Maria said as she walks over and grabs her helmet.

“See you tonight hunny.” Nick said as he got up from his seat and kissed her goodbye.

“See you Brat!” Nick chuckles as he ruffles up Sam’s hair.

Sam likes whenever Maria is out with him, she doesn’t fuss about him and she treats him like a normal teenager, she does sometimes nag at him but most of the time she just lets him be, but Maria was bad shit mad when she found him in the hospital, and Sam swore that Maria punched Brock in his face and somehow dislocated his jaw. Since then Maria was really protective of him. as Maria drops him off, she pulls him into a hug.

“I hope it will be a better year for you. Let’s forget how shitty life was last year alright. Do you have enough lunch money?” Maria asked him.

“Yeah, Nick gave me some yesterday. I’ll take the bus later, let me explore the city alright.” Sam replies.

“Alright. Remember you have my number on speed dial, Nick’s too. Have fun in school, don’t break any bones alright.” Maria said as she waves him off.

“See you for dinner then.” Sam chuckles as he walks off and waves goodbye to her.

As Sam walks into the school, he tightens his grip on his bag strap, he made his way to the main office, only to bump into another student, while another student chased after him.

“Hey, I’m so sorry.” The blonde kid said.

“Nah it’s alright.” Sam said.

“Bucky! stop will you! We made the deal! Natasha would kill me!” The blonde kid shouts after his friend.

“Well tell Natasha she could kiss my ass then.” The kid name Bucky replies.

“Well, I’m here. Get back in the office, now!” A girl with flaming red hair replied him, putting him into a chokehold, that must be Natasha.

“Come on Barnes, we made the deal. Just finish your senior year and you can go ahead join the military for all I care. You’re our star quarterback.” Natasha continued as she drags him into the office.

Sam shook his head and walks into the office where he bumps into Nick Fury who hands him his time table. Sam nods and smiles at him. Bucky then bumps into him as he stood next to Sam.

“Sorry.” Bucky mumbles.

“It’s okay.” Sam smiles at him.

“James Buchanan Barnes. Nice to finally meet you.” Nick Fury greets him. Bucky just grunts a hello.

“I hope you’re playing for your last year, I would really love to watch Bucky the bulldozer winning the cup this year. I’m coach Fury by the way. I’ll see you on the field soon.” Nick said as he squeezed Bucky’s shoulders, and walks out. Sam just stood there as he fills up some forms.

“Holy Crap. That’s coach Fury! He used to play for our school during his younger days, and he had always brought the championship cup home every year.” Steve said excited next to them.

“Yeah well, I won’t be on my best this year then.” Bucky groans.

“Oh, you better be on your best behaviour, James. Or you going to regret it.” Natasha warns him.

“Hey, is it your first day here? I don’t think I’ve met you before.” Natasha said as she turns to Sam.

“Yeah, I’m a transferred student. I’m Sam by the way.” Sam introduced himself.

“Nice, Steve can show you around school then. I have to drag this monster to his class now.” Natasha said as she pulls Bucky along.

“I’m Steve, I’m a senior here. That was Natasha and Bucky, they’re my best friend. Natasha is the cheer captain for our school, Bucky is our star quarterback. Along the way you can meet some of our friends, let’s go now.” Steve said as he motions Sam to follow him.

It’s going to be a crazy ride for Sam then, cos he finds Bucky fucking attractive. With the whole bad boy look, with his fringe hanging over his eye. Especially when he was wearing that leather jacket with that tight jeans, Sam could barely help himself, he was about to drool. First day of school was crazy, he had joined Steve for lunch and he met the rest of the crew, Tony who was Steve’s boyfriend who was about the same age as Sam, who was younger. He met Rhodey, Tony’s best friend, and Natasha and Bucky were really closed, and Sam suspect they were dating. He was supposed to meet Clint but he was in the nurse’s office again. Sam hanged out with them after school, where Steve showed him where to take the bus home, and he was lucky, he stayed a few blocks away from Steve and Bucky. As Sam finished his homework, he packs his bag and laid in bed, he smiles when his phone lights up, Steve had offered to walk with him to school tomorrow with Bucky.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve woke up when his bedroom light was switched on, and Bucky was humming to some music, Steve sat up and rub his eyes, it was only 6.30 am and Bucky had his towel around his waist, his shoulders hair length wet and he was now singing to some random song. It was saturday morning, they had planned to meet Sam at the park to practice football, it has been months since Sam had started school with them, and hanged out with them.

"You're awake early?" Steve yawns.

"Well Sam texted me, asked if i would like to grab breakfast with him before we went out to play." Bucky shrugs.

"Well don't you tend to sleep in?" Steve rubs his eyes.

"Well it's Sam you know. I'll see him first, and then meet you and the rest at the park?" Bucky said as he dries his hair

"Bucks, do you have a crush on Sam?" Steve asked as he looks up at Bucky, as he puts on his shirt.

"What makes you think so?" Bucky asked nervously.

"Firstly, you're awake early especially on a weekend. Second, you're wearing your navy blue t shirt, everyone knows it makes your eyes stands out. Thirdly, James Barnes! I'm your bestfriend, you think I won't notice how you smile at Sam, how you check his ass out post training, how you non stop talk about his smile, teasing him every lunch. Lastly, you walked with him to school, something that you hate doing with me. So that's concludes it all, that you have a huge crush on Sam!" Steve said as he gets up from his bed and walks over to Bucky, smaking his head.

"Ow! Dude i can kick you out from my home alright!" Bucky growls as he rubs his forehead.

"I dare you, your mum won't let me freeze to death on the streets." Steve chuckles as he grabs his towel.

"You're lucky my mum and your late mum were bestfriend." Bucky scoffs as he puts on his jeans.

Bucky left the house with his bag pack where he had packed his sweatpants and tanktop for practice later. He walks over to Sam's apartment, it was about 7.30 when Sam was saying goodbye to Maria as she just got home from her night shift.

"Good Morning James." Maria greets him.

"Ah, Maria, good morning. You look great today, even after a night shift." Bucky replies with a smile.

"Maria, Dad's asleep, he had a long night. I'm going for breakfast with James now. I'll be back in the evening after practice. Maybe I'll get dinner with the gang, so you don't have to cook dinner." Sam said as he picks up his bag by the steps.

"Alright now. Anything just give me a call, you boys take care and Sammy, i love you." Maria said as she waves them goodbye.

"I love you too Maria, sleep well." Sam waves at her as he walks with Bucky.

"So, did you sleep well?" Sam asked as he turns to Bucky.

"Yeah i was gone the moment i laid on my bed, training was tough yesterday. How bout you , Samuel?" Bucky asked as he turns to Sam.

"Did some homework when I got home yesterday. There's this breakfast place i wanted to try, you up for it James?" Sam chuckles at him.

"Sure thing Samuel." Bucky grins at him.

Bucky and Sam got closer due to their love for football and Sam being an ace at Spanish , Sam took advance Spanish and he was in the same class as Bucky, and when they officially met for the first time in clase, they clicked immediately with Sam guiding Bucky during spanish class. Sam was struggling in Maths and Bucky decided to help him, they had each others back on the team when Sam was at the try out, with Bucky was made the captain of the football team, he had asked Coach Fury to recruit Sam in.

As the both of them were full from breakfast, they walked together with cups of coffee in their hands, sharing small conversation and enjoying the spring morning. As they made their way to the park, the gang was already there with Natasha laying against Clint's chest as she reads her book as Clint braids her hair. Tony was laying on Steve's lap as he sips his coffee, Rhodey was playing catch with Peter, Thor was busy putting flowers in Bruce's bird nest hair, Loki sat there reading his book as he enjoys the warm sun, and Wanda and Pietro made their way to them with basket of food.

They spent their afternoon playing catch as the boys threw around their football, Wanda and Natasha sat there laughing and talking about school. Clint was there teasing the boys about how they played, a few too many times Bucky crashed into Sam and they fall to the ground laughing. It was nearly 5pm when they decided to pack up and head over to Tony's house, since his parents were away.

"Alright Jarvis said he had ordered us Pizza and prepared the theatre room. If you want to sleep over and need an adult to call, Jarvis can help us. I can get him to prepare the room for all of us." Tony said as he got out from the car and walks over to his house.

Sam had called home, telling them they he will be staying over at Tony's that evening. Bucky and Steve had decided to sleep over there too. Bucky was sharing a room with Sam, so they decided to take a quick shower and went down for dinner.

"Come on guys dig in!" Tony greets them as they walked into the theatre room.

They all ate and enjoyed themselves, as they decided to play games instead of finishing up their movie. They sat in the middle of the room, with an empty bottle in the middle, playing true or dare. They laughed as they watched Thor having to strip tease Bruce, they cringed as Steve had to make Tony blushed, they gasped when the bottle lands at Sam and he has to go into the closet, 7 minutes in heaven with Natasha. Sam got up and was dragged by Natasha and walked into the closet.

"You don't have to do this, Sam." Natasha said as Sam closed the door.

"Well i was hoping not to. I'm just not into you, i meant, i don't like girls." Sam shrugs.

"I knew that Sam, ever since first day. Also i knew Fury is your dad or something." Natasha said.

"How did you know?" Sam asked her.

"I saw him handed you your timetable on the first day, then he was constantly proud of you. Then i saw you both having sunday brunch together. So yeah, I won't tell the others." Natasha said.

"Thanks Nat." Sam smiles at her.

"Also quick question, do you like Barnes? Like I don't know. I see the way you smile at him, and you really like hanging out with him, you always wanted him to join us, ever since the first day we met." Natasha asked him.

"Hunny, it seems like everything doesn't go unnoticed with you huh? Yes i really liked him. At first i thought you both were dating, seeing how close you are, i mean you both dated then you both became close friends. And i felt kinda upset about it, until i found out you were actually dating Clint. But I'm not sure if James gay or not." Sam shrugs.

"Bucky is still in the closet some how, he hasn't had a boyfriend but i know he really likes you. I can see that too. Bucky used to be in love with Steve, when Steve went out with Tony, Bucky asked me out, we dated awhile and well i realized he wasn't into me much, we broke up and i went out with Clint, i feel bad for Bucks though, he was always the odd one out. He didn't want to join us this year because he felt lonely, and then he met you, and honestly I've never seen him smile that wide before, he used to go for football training for the sake of training, and to vent out his weekly frustration. But now, it's always about you. He's always like, I can't miss training, Samuel will be there. Come on, lunch time, i promised Samuel i bring him lunch. Like I'm meeting Samuel first. God! Sam he's in love with you but he's too scared." Natasha said. Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Wilson! Wrap it up! I need my girlfriend back!" Clint said.

Natasha then smudge her lipstick a bit, she messed up her hair lightly, and tucks out Sam's shirt. She winks at him and told him to trust her, both of them went out, Natasha wipes the side of her lips. Everyone cheered except for Clint and Bucky who looked like they could kill. Natasha walks up to Clint, sitting on his lap while Sam walks up next to Bucky, sitting next to him.

"Bucks. Sam's a good kisser." Natasha giggles.

"Stop it, Nat." Sam blushed.

"I bet you loved kissing her." Bucky scoffs.

"Well I can't deny, i have great lips." Natasha chuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky grunts and just got up, he went back to his room while everyone continues to play. It was past midnight when Sam went back to his room, he yawns as he walks inside and he nearly smacks into the wall. Bucky was in bed, shirtless and he had the blanket wrapped around his waist. Sam had to swallow hard, Bucky had the greatest body Sam had ever seen. Sam scanned Bucky's body, from his great biceps to his chest and down to his pecs, and lastly to the V line down his groin. Sam swore Bucky's body was crafted by God himself. 

Bucky stirred awake, he rubs his tired eyes and yawns, he sat up and realised Sam had been staring at him. He clears his throat and looks at Sam, who had to suddenly close his mouth and looked nervous.

"Hey, i can sleep in another room, if you want." Sam said.

"Nah, I'm comfortable sharing a bed. Steve and i used to do it alot." Bucky shrugs.

"Alright then." Sam said as he walks over to his side. 

Sam sat there, played with phone awhile and Bucky had got up and went to the bathroom, Sam stared as Bucky's sweatpants was hanging by his waist, Bucky had the best bubble butt Sam had ever seen. Bucky got back in bed and sat there, he looks over to Sam, he bites his lips lightly as he watched Sam scrolling his phone, Sam too was biting the corner of his lips, he looked up and Bucky just sighs.

"What's wrong James?" Sam asked.

"Nothing really." Bucky sighs.

"Come on, talk to me. Something bothering you?" Sam asked again.

"Did you really enjoyed kissing Nat?" Bucky asked as he mentally slaps himself.

"We didn't kissed. We talked." Sam shrugs.

"Talked about what?" Bucky asked as he tries to hide his smile.

Sam then move closer and they were shoulders to shoulders, Sam looks at him and smiles.

"Mostly about you." Sam grins at him.

"Me? What about me?" Bucky looks at him confused.

"James, do you trust me?" Sam asked, Bucky nods.

"Close your eyes. I need to confirm something." Sam instructed, Bucky just did what he was told.

Sam then got up and straddles him, putting each of his legs around Bucky's thunder thighs. He leans down and cups Bucky's face, he licks his lips lightly and lens down, pressing his lips against Bucky's, kissing it tenderly, Bucky then softly kissed him back. They kissed and Sam threads his fingers in Bucky's soft locks as Bucky grabs him by his waist and pulls him closer. Bucky moans into the kiss as Sam tugs his hair. They pulled apart and rest against each others forehead.

"Wow." Bucky breathes out.

"Yes wow!" Sam chuckles.

"So, do you like me, Samuel?" Bucky asked as he looks up at Sam.

"Are you high from all that kissing? Cos damn right i really like you." Sam chuckles.

"Then come here." Bucky chuckles as he pulls Sam down and kissed him senseless.

They woke up the next morning with Bucky laying on Sam's chest, Sam threads his fingers into Bucky's soft locks, and kissed his head lightly, Bucky stirred awake and stretched his muscles. He looks up and smiles to Sam.

"Morning." Bucky yawns.

"Morning baby." Sam chuckles.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Bucky asked him.

"We can't babe. We have to get down for breakfast." Sam said as he got out of bed, pulling Bucky along with him.

They freshen up and went down for breakfast, Steve was in the kitchen making pancakes, Clint and Natasha was sitting by the island as they ate quietly. Tony was still in bed, while Bruce and Thor had went home earlier. Peter was with Rhodey cleaning up the theatre room, while the Maximoff twins were lazing around in the living room.

"Morning love birds!" Natasha greets them.

"Morning Nat." Sam yawns as he took a seat next to her.

"Hopefully Bucky doesn't keep you up the whole night." Clint said, Bucky chokes on his drink.

"Well, Bucks is a hugger and he snores like a bulldozer." Steve chuckles as he plates more pancakes.

"Steve!" Bucky groans.

"Hey, no more bullying my baby alright. " Sam said as he got up and hugs Bucky's waist.

"Naww aren't you both such cuties." Rhodey said as he walks in, just then Sam's phone rings.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Sam answers his phone.

"Could you get to the hospital, Maria was involved in a shoot out yesterday." Nick's voice filled Sam's ears.

"Is she okay? I get Tony to drive me there then." Sam said as he paced around the kitchen.

"She's still in the operating room. Come here quick alright. I don't think i can stay this calm any longer." Nick sighs. Sam said goodbye and pockets his phone.

"Sorry guys, i got to go. Maria's in the hospital, there was a shoot out yesterday." Sam said nervously.

"Come on baby, let's get you changed. Steve could you ask if Tony could send us to the hospital." Bucky said as he got out of his seat and walks to Sam. Steve nods at them and ran off to Tony's room.

Jarvis had drove Sam and Bucky to the hospital. Sam had ran to the emergency department, he saw Nick crouching on the floor, his head in his hands, he was sobbing when Sam walks up to him. Bucky walks with him, he was confused but he didn't dare to ask when Sam crouched infront of Nick Fury, wiping his tears. They both stood up and hugged it out. The whole corridor filled with Nick's sobs, as Sam rubs his back. As they pulled apart, they both turned to Bucky.

"James, i know it's not a good time but this is actually my dad. Coach Fury adopted me a few years back." Sam said.

"It's nice to meet you then, i guess?" Bucky chuckles nervously.

"You sure about this Sammy? I meant history can repeat itself." Nick said as he looks over to Sam.

"I trust James with my whole heart." Sam reassures him.

"Fine. So James. If you ever hurt my son, trust me, i will kill you." Nick warns him.

"I love him with all my heart sir. I wouldn't dare to hurt him." Bucky gulps and replies him.

"I trust you now." Nick said.

"How's Maria?" Bucky asked him.

"They're stitching her up now. How about you both get me some coffee. I feel exhausted." Nick sighs as he sat down on the chair.

As they went off and ordered their coffee, Sam sat down with Bucky, they intertwined their fingers as Sam lays his head on top of Bucky's shoulder.

"Maria will be okay." Bucky comforts him.

"I'm more worried about what Nick said just now." Sam sighs.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked him.

" There was a reason why i never told anyone who's my dad was, and why i kept my last name." Sam sighs.

" You wanna talk about it?" Bucky asked him.

"Before i came here, i was from New Orleans, i was raised there. My parents got into a freaky accident and i was raised by my grandma, the school i went to, Nick was a coach over there. He saw the potential i had and he took me under his wings. Nick and Maria had been dating long and they wanted a small family, the sort of adopted me and promised my grandma that they will take care of me. After the whole paperwork was done, Nick was happy to adopt me and he kind of told the school about it. And everyone teased and bullied me alot and my whole football team made fun of me and my then boyfriend said i got on to the team due to Nick but it wasn't true, i was already on the team before this. And during one of the games, I don't know what got into them, they rammed me and i broke a few ribs, Brock Rumlow, my ex, he got extra pissed off with me, he beat me up on the field, Nick had to pull him off. And i was all bloody when i was in the hospital bed. Maria decided to pull me out of the school and we packed up and here we are." Sam said as he tried not to cry.

"Oh baby. Come here." Bucky said as he pulls Sam closer, kissing his head.

"Nick was really scared when he found out that i liked you. He kept saying he didn't want history to repeat itself. Maria kept reassuring him. And i told him i will keep things slow and all." Sam said as he hugged Bucky's waist.

"Coffee for Sam!" The barista calls out.

"Come on let's get our drinks and head back up. I bet Maria is out of the operating room." Bucky reassures him.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Summer now, Bucky and Sam had been dating for a few months now and they're going strong, Bucky wasn't ready to be out of the closet and Sam was okay with it. He didn't mind that Bucky was clingy when they were in private, and they acted like bestfriends in public. They still teased and annoyed each other, sometimes Bucky would sneak a kiss or two as he walks Sam to class. They studied together for their finals and now they're in the bus to football camp, which Sam didn't know that Brock Rumlow and his old team was going to be there. As Sam helped to unload the bus, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Well well, isn't that the Fury's kid. Didn't know daddy had him on the team again." The voice said. Sam turns his head so fast, he nearly falls down. There Brock Rumlow stood with his old team mate.

"Brock?" Sam stutter.

"In the flash. It has been awhile huh Wilson. Wait i meant Fury." Brock chuckles

"Samuel, your jacket." Bucky said as he got off the bus and walks over to Sam.

"You must be his new boyfriend then. Samuel here only let people he likes calls him that." Brock said.

"And you must be that asshole, Brock i guess." Bucky scoffs at him.

"Ignore him, James. Let's go." Sam said as he slings his bag on, pulling Bucky away.

"Enjoy the camp as much as possible. Because we're going to win!" Brock calls out.

Bucky got into their room and dumps his bag on the floor and threw himself onto the bed. Sam walks behind him and sat on his bed, memories of last year played on his mind. He sat there quietly as Bucky starts to snores next to him.

The next few days, it was hell for Sam. He constantly tormented by his old teammates, his current teammates tried to back him up but once he was on the field, he had focused all his anger on it. He had won a few games and when he was up with his old team, Bucky had proved to everyone that nobody messes with his boyfriend. By the time they finished their last game, Brock Rumlow had more than a broken nose, Bucky was so furious, he ram into Brock's leg and broke it. Sam was not okay with it, as much as he hates Brock, he didn't want to cause him any harm.

As they sat in the bus home, Sam had sat a seat away from Bucky, he was still furious with Bucky. As they got off the bus, Bucky had went to grab his bag and he had walked home, Sam chased after him, pulling his arm.

"What do you want now?" Bucky said angrily.

"As much as i hate Brock, how could you? He has a future!" Sam replied angrily.

"What does that future means to you then?" Bucky asked him.

"James." Sam said.

"Stop it Sam! All this while you kept thinking about him. What the hell is wrong with you? I'm your boyfriend. He's your ex that lands you in the hospital!" Bucky grits his teeth.

"He didn't deserve that!" Sam tries again.

"Then you don't deserve me." Bucky huffs as he pulls his arm away from Sam.

"James, Baby. Don't." Sam begged.

"Please. Go home. Maria would be worried." Bucky said as he turns to Sam.

"Please also remember. I loved you. But i wasn't enough." Bucky said as he tightens his grip on his bagpack strap and he ran off.

Sam stood there, it was still summer but it felt cold. He felt empty. He watched as the love of his life ran off, he watched as Bucky's soft locks bounced on his shoulders. And that was the last time Sam had saw Bucky. Next thing Sam knew, Bucky had went off to join the military and he didn't get to say goodbye, because it was Steve who came to his home and hands him a letter and Bucky's football jacket, Steve hugs him and said goodbye.

Few years later, Sam got home and dumps his jacket on the sofa. He had a long day at the police station. He dumps himself on the sofa and called Maria.

"Hey sweetie!" Maria answer the call.

"Hey mum, how's dad?" Sam asked him.

"The usual, he was wondering when will you be back in Brooklyn?" Maria replies him.

"The weekend maybe? I took a week leave. I'll drive up tomorrow?" Sam replies.

"Sure. Dad prepared your room already." Maria said.

"Thanks mum. I got to go. I'm having my dinner now." Sam replies.

"Sure thing. Text me once you're on your way here." Maria said as she hangs up the call.

The next day Sam drove his car back to his hometown, he drops by to the little cafe around his neighbourhood where he bumps into Natasha.

"Sam Wilson?" Natasha said as she walks up to him.

"Natasha Romanov! Oh my god, how are you?" Sam greets her.

"It's Natasha Barton now. How have you been babe? I haven't seen you since i graduated." Natasha chuckles.

"All is well babe. You finally said yes huh?" Sam chuckles.

"Well he kept asking, and when i found out i was pregnant with Natalia, i guess it was time to build a family." Natasha laughs.

"So what brings you back?" Natasha asked him.

"I guess it was time to visit my family and you know check out my childhood home. I guess it was time to stop running after 7 years." Sam chuckles.

"I should tell the gang that you're back. I think Tony and Steve could come back for awhile." Natasha replies.

"Sure thing. Keep me posted. I have to go now, mum is waiting for me." Sam said as he waved her goodbye and sips his drink before he drives back home.

Sam walks around his old home, enjoying every single memories, he walks into his room, remembering the night he had broke up with Bucky. He sat there and looked around his room, his eyes locked onto the football jacket hanging by his window, it was Bucky's. He remembers the night when Steve hands him the jacket, he had cried the night away. Maria knocks on his door.

"I've got something for you. I should have send it to you." Maria said as she held the box out.

"What is this?" Sam asked as he turns to her.

"Your boxe of memories, i hope." Maria said as Sam took the box from her.

Sam opens the box and the first letter he took out, he recognised the handwriting, he traced over the letters, he opens it and he felt like he could barely breathe, it was a letter from Bucky.

"Dear Samuel,

My love, if i can still call you that. I'm away, and it took forever for me to write. I'm at Afghanistan, I don't know how soon can you get this letter from me. It was been awhile and I've missed you so much. I thought by being as far away as possible, i could forget you. But I can't. I can't forget how warm your hugs were, I can't forget how your voice sounded when you called my name, I can't forget your scent. I can't forget how much i love you. I can't forget you. I really missed you so much. I miss how you bring happiness into my life. I miss how you made everything better. I miss your kiss. I miss your hugs. I miss you so much. Even if i begged God to bring you back, i know you wouldn't want me back. I hope you're doing fine, my love. I have to get going for now. I'll write soon, i promise. I'll always love you, Samuel.

From,  
Sergeant James Barnes."

Sam wipes the tear that had escaped, he toom a deep breath and sighs. He looks at all the other letters, some were few pages long, and Bucky would always write to him for his birthday, he would write how much he missed Sam, the last letter made Sam cried. 

"Dear Love,

I haven't received a letter from you at all. It has been years, are you still mad at me? I heard from Tony that you had longed moved out from your parents house. I hope Maria would have forwarded you the letters. The war here is never ending, it breaks my heart to see the kids here suffering, they never know when will their last day be. I don't think i can continue my mission here, they're deploying me to somewhere far and dangerous. I hope this won't be my last letter to you. It's crazy how it has nearly been 7 years since our breakup, but my heart still loves you. But it's okay if you have moved on, you can burn all these letters. I have to go now. I hope i can write to you again. I love you Samuel Wilson, one day I'm going to change your last name. I promise you that.

Yours truly,  
Your love."

Sam was already bawling his eyes out as he clutched the letter close to him, just then his doorbell rang, Sam got out of his bedroom and wipes his eyes, he walks over to the main door and opens it.

Sam felt his heart drops to the ground, there stood the owner of the letters. James stood there with his back to the door. He turns and his eyes locked into Sam's. They looked at each other, Sam scans Bucky, he still looks the same, except that one of his arm was different, it wasn't real. Bucky must have realised that, he puls his jacket closer and zips it up.

"Maria ordered something." Bucky said as he hands Sam the package.

"Thanks." Sam said as he grabs it, Bucky then turns and walks away.

"James. Wait." Sam said as he chased him.

"They having a gathering tomorrow. You should joing us. The gang." Sam said.

"I'll try. I got to go now. I have more deliveries to do." Bucky said as he puts on his helmet.

"See you tomorrow then!" Sam calls out.

Sam walks back inside and closed the door. He pushed his back against the door and slides down. He sighs as he throws his head back. Bucky still looks so good, after 10 years. Sam sighs louder and shook his head, he placed his hand on his chest, his heart was beating rapidly. He was still in love with Bucky.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky walks into the bar, he could hear the familiar laughter of his group of friends, ever since he went into the military he only kept in contact with Steve, Tony was in charge with Stark Industries, he too had drop by once in awhile to check on the other soldiers and update them of the new technology. He had got back to Brooklyn 3 years ago after an accident in Cambodia, where he lost his left arm. 

  
When he got back, the first person he met was Steve who picked him up at the airport, after that months of hard work, Tony build him a new arm and gifted him a new motorcycle for his 25th birthday. He felt like he owned Tony everything. Tony had treated him like a brother ever since Steve and him went out. Tony had took him under his wings and let him work at Stark Industries, and Bucky had worked part time just to pay for Becca’s studies after their parents passed away.

Sam was seated at the bar, laughing at something dumb Clint had said, Natasha was seated next to Wanda as they sipped their drinks. Pietro was with Thor and Peter as they threw darts at the corner. Tony and Steve had just arrived at the bar. Bucky walked up with Steve and Tony.

“Sam!” Tony greets him.

“Tony! Dude!” Sam said as he pulls him into a hug.

“Officer Wilson.” Steve greets him.

“Captain Steve Rogers. How are you?” Sam salutes him.

“It’s Captain Steve Stark-Rogers to you.” Tony chuckles next to them.

“He said yes?” Natasha asked as she got out of her stool.

“He fucking did!” Tony chuckles.

“Congrats guys!” Thor’s booming voice filled the bar.

“Ah, Bucky!” Peter greets him as he runs to him.

“Peter! How are you kid?” Bucky chuckles.

“Hey! I’m an adult now!” Peter said with a pout.

“Adults don’t pout, Parker.” Tony chuckles.

“Hey James.” Sam greets him.

“Samuel, it’s nice to see you again.” Bucky greets him officially.

“All right! Drinks on me tonight, since my man said yes!” Tony cheered as they got a booth by themselves.

They drank that night, enjoying and talking about their highschool days, it seems like after Tony graduated, he furthered his studies with Steve at MIT, Peter joined him with Rhodey too. Rhodey had joined the airforce, Sam graduated and went off to study and he joined the police division. Natasha and Clint were working for the Special Unit, but once Natasha was pregnant, she had to quit and she became a housewife, the was a mother of two beautiful kids, Natalia and Nathanial Barton. Thor had went back to Sweden with Bruce where he sponsored Bruce’s studies for his PHDs. Wanda and Pietro had decided to become coaches back at their highschool, with Pietro handling the track and field team, while Wanda was with the cheerleaders. 

“So Barnes. How have you been?” Thor asked as he drank his beer.

“I’ve been good. How are you Odinson? Has Loki been well?” Bucky asked him.

“He had always been up to no good, father has banned him from coming back here.” Thor laughed.

“Sam. I heard you’re back for a week. You should have stayed longer.” Bruce said next to Thor.

“Well, Queens need me. Can’t blame them I’m the best at fighting crimes.” Sam chuckles.

“Well boy, you need someone to tie you down here.” Tony chuckles.

“Well I hope my prince charming comes soon, cos I heard New Orleans has an opening.” Sam chuckles.

Bucky suddenly got up, he said he had to go to the washroom for awhile, Bucky then went out and took a breather, he lights a smoke and rest his back against the wall, looking at Sam laughed and talked to others, it broke him again. Sam acted like everything okay but never replied his letters. Bucky inhale deeply, the back door of the bar was pushed open, and Sam had stepped out, he looks over at Bucky and he smiles at him.

“Hey, I thought you had to pee.” Sam said.

“Well I needed to breathe too.” Bucky sighs as he inhales again.

“Smoking is bad for you.” Sam said.

“I know, I just hope it kills me faster.” Bucky shrugs.

“James. Talk to me. What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe I shouldn’t exist I guess.” Bucky replied.

“James. Look at me.” Sam said as he cups Bucky’s face.

“Do you trust me?” Sam asked him.

“I do.” Bucky replies him.

“Tell me what’s wrong. Please.” Sam said.

“I still love you.” Bucky said.

“I still love you too.” Sam replies as leans closer to Bucky.

“Samuel, We’re both drunk, we might regret this.” Bucky replies.

“I’m fucking sober right now.” Sam said as he leans into Bucky, kissing his soft lips.

“Let’s go back home.” Bucky breathes out as they pulled apart.

“Your place. I don’t think mum would like it if I went back home with a man.” Sam chuckles.

“Shouldn’t we say goodbye to the others?” Bucky asked as Sam drags him to the car.

“I’ll text them tomorrow. Come on get in.” Sam chuckles as he opens the car door.

“I’m driving! You’re too drunk.” Bucky offered.

“I’m a police officer.” Sam groans.

“That’s why you have to follow the rules!” Bucky warns him.

“I thought you loved bad boys.” Sam slurred his speech.

“I did. But it’s not worth it if the man I loved is involved in accident, just because we wanted to rush home and make out.” Bucky said as he pulls Sam to the passenger side.

“Buckle in.” Bucky said as he pulls on the seat belt for Sam.

As they got to Bucky’s small apartment, Bucky carried Sam to his living room, since his sister was in college, he had the whole apartment to himself. Bucky let Sam sleeps in his bed, while he changed Sam into something cleaned and doesn’t smell like vomit. Bucky sat by his bed, he never imagine his ex boyfriend would be back in his arms. Bucky sighs as he stood up and sat at the window sill, he looks over at Sam, as the moonlight, lights up his beautiful face. Sam looked like what he was 10 years back. The same 15 year old that Bucky had fallen for.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam woke up the next day, in a familiar room with a pounding headache. He looks around the room, everything looks the same yet different, it was two single beds before this but now it's a queen sized bed, the old cupboard has changed to a newer one, but the dressing table by the side still holds onto his photos with Bucky when they went to the carnival bsck then. Sam rubs his tired eyes as the room door opens.

"You need some painkillers for the hangover?" Bucky asked as he brought in a tray of food.

"Yes please. How much did i drink though?" Sam asked.

"According to Tony he spend a thousand on drinks. Here you go, some ibuprofen." Bucky said as. He sat on the bed, handing the medicine to Sam.

"Thanks. Where's Becca?" Sam asked as he pops the pill.

"She's in college now. She will only be back during term break." Bucky replies.

"Wow she's all grown up now." Sam said.

"Well the amount of boys I have threatened is more than enough." Bucky chuckles.

"James." Sam said as he looks up at Bucky.

"Yes Samuel?" Bucky replies with a small smile.

"I missed you, so fucking much. I'm sorry i haven't replied your letters. Mum gave me the other day. She didn't send it to me. She said she wanted me to concentrate on my future." Sam said 

"I get it. Maria always wanted the best for you." Bucky replies.

"But I'm here now and i want to talk." Sam said.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Bucky asked him.

"About that. What happened?" Sam asked as he points to Bucky's arm.

"I was in Cambodia, we were evacuating the other soldiers, and there was a shoot out and stuff, and i got shot and i landed near a land mine and next thing i knew they were operating on my arm and i got discharged from the military and Steve met me at the airport, Tony offered to work on my arm." Bucky replied.

"Oh no. You didn't tell me about this?" Sam said as he looks over at Bucky.

"How could i, Samuel? You were so busy with your life in Queens and I didn't want to bother you. Plus i needed time for myself, and 3 years had gone pretty fast." Bucky explain.

"You do know that i would drop everything and come back here for you." Sam said.

"That's what I'm afraid of. You rushing back to me just because i was injured. Samuel, I'm okay. I'm alright." Bucky comforts him.

"You were there when i nearly lost Maria. James, you went through so much honestly. I heard from Maria, when you got back, not long after your parents died. You had to pick up the pieces, you had to raised Becca all alone. James, honestly i would rather be here with you instead of fighting crimes. James, i loved you and still love you, and i would do anything to be here with you." Sam said.

"Samuel, I've told you countless times. I want you to chase your dreams, your future. I don't want to pull you back with my pathetic life." Bucky said as he looks at Sam.

"How can i live my life when the love of my life suffers all alone. James, I've told you countless of times, whatever happens, i want you to be in my future. James, I've loved you when i was 15 and I'm 25 now, and I'm still fucking in love with you." Sam said as he got up and walks over to Bucky, kneeling in front of him.

"I never stopped loving you, Samuel. I tried my best to move on but somehow my heart still wants you." Bucky said.

"Then don't stop loving me, cos i can't stop loving you." Sam said as he cups Bucky's face.

"But I'm no longer perfect. I still have to support Becca, i have an arm less. I still have PTSD." Bucky said.

"Baby, you can lose a leg for all i care, i still find you loveable. We can support Becca together. You might have PTSD, we can work things out with that. James, i want to be with you, i want a future for us together. I want you with me till the very end. Because i love you." Sam said as he rest his head against Bucky's.

"And i love you too." Bucky breathes out.

Sam leans up and kissed Bucky's soft lips. Kissing it softly, missing the taste of Bucky's flavour. Bucky pulls him up and he lays Sam back down on the bed, under him. Sam hugs him by his waist with his legs like a koala. He threads his fingers in Bucky's messy soft locks, leaving small bite marks on his neck. Bucky moans into the kisses as Sam trails soft kisses down to his collarbone. Bucky grinds into Sam as Sam squeezed his ass. Just then something crashed by Bucky's room door. Both mans turn only to see a blushing Becca.

"I'm so sorry!" Becca said as she covers her eyes.

"You guys should have locked the door or something." Becca groans.

"What the hell are you doing home?" Bucky said as he puts on his shirt and got off from Sam.

"I've told you, i was coming back to grab somethings." Becca groan.

"Get dressed alright. I'll be in the living room." Becca said as she ran off.

"Hey Bec." Sam greets her as he walks out of the room.

"Sammy! You're here!" Becca replied as she hugs him.

"Hehe i missed you too. So how's school?" Sam said as he ruffles up her hair.

"Schools okay. Are you staying here?" Becca asked him.

"It depends, if your brother wants me here or not." Sam shrugs.

"Well it depends if he lets me change his last name or not." Bucky said as he make his way into the kitchen.

"Well it depends how he's gonna propose to me." Sam chuckles.

"Well I can't wait to change his last name to Barnes." Bucky chuckles.

"How about i change yours to Wilson then?" Sam suggest.

"How about you both get married and chanhe it to Wilson-Barnes." Becca said as she looks at the both of them.

"Wilson-Barnes it is then." Sam said.

"But we got one more problem." Bucky said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"We have to date." Bucky smiles.

"Why can't we skip the whole relationship part and just say I Do and just love after marriage." Sam suggested.

"Nope. Not gonna happen." Both Becca and Bucky replied.

"We Barnes appreciate the whole dating and relationships period alright." Becca replies him.

"Fine fine. I'll pick you up at 7 tonight. I have to get home for now. Maria would be worried." Sam said as he grabs his jacket on the sofa.

"Alright see you later love." Bucky said as he kissed Sam's cheeks as he left the apartment.


End file.
